Were We Supposed To See That?
by CielLikesSebastian
Summary: Moans in the night air while another pair of lovers are trying to have their own moment is quite awkward. Paula/Lizzie and Sebastian/Ciel


**A/N: I don't regret anything.**

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, sexual themes (But never anything full on), yuri, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or character used in this fanfiction.  
**

Elizabeth peeked her head from the door with a candle in her hand, the light of the candle illuminating the dark hallway. She assumed all the servants including her fiancé Ciel were asleep in their own respected bedrooms. She slowly trailed out of her bedroom with the candle in hand and crept to another door not far from her own. She knocked lightly, waiting for a response.

Waiting impatiently and almost bouncing on the heels of her bare feet, she jumped when she heard something bang against the wall with a sudden thud. She froze, hoping none of the servants knew she was awake at the moment.

Before she could run back to the guest room she was currently residing in, the door she was knocking opened slowly, revealing a politely smiling brunette with a lack of clothes that made Lizzie blush brightly, pink staining her pale cheeks.

Paula was grinning brightly seeing the little blonde, not at all feeling a little embarrassed by her very, very short dress. "Why, Lady Elizabeth, I was not expecting you this late in the night," She whispered with a smile. She took a step forward, holding out her hand for the young girl.

Elizabeth easily took the hand and pulled Paula down, attempting to kiss her, before she heard a very loud and audible…

"_A-h… Uhn…"_

Lizzie froze instinctively, but Paula quickly kissed her deeply. Her tongue swept across the girl's bottom pink lip, nibbling lightly.

"Paula," Elizabeth said firmly, making her maid freeze and pull back. "Please, be quiet for just a moment."

With the brunette's fingers still tangled in messy blonde curly hair, Paula listened carefully for a noise that the little lady had heard. The older woman was quite skilled in hearing and her ears carefully waited for background noise.

_Thud._

"_S-S…"_

Eyes widened. Emerald met brown in a worried gesture and Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in suspicion. Paula pursed her lips and looked behind the girl at the Earl's room.

"It sounds as though the young master is hurt," Paula explained as she untangled her fingers from Lizzie's soft hair. "Something must be wrong; I must go check at once…" She hurriedly walked back to her room and threw on a longer dress, not wanting anyone to see her in such lustful clothes. She quickly exited the room and looked at Elizabeth, who had been taught by her mother how to skillfully fight. Paula realized this when Lizzie's eyes narrowed at the Earl's room and her hands clenched into fists impulsively.

The brunette pursed her plump lips. "Lizzie," She comfortingly soothed as emerald eyes met her own before flickering back to the wooden door. "I must go by myself; I cannot have my lady be hurt or in possible danger. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt," She explained with a sad frown.

The blonde reached out and intertwined the servant's hand in her own. "I'm going with you," She sternly clarified. "I don't want you or Ciel to get hurt."

Paula searched Lizzie's eyes for any sense of hesitation and when seeing none, she sighed heavily and nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, my lady. But you must stay behind me or by my side at all times. Understand…?" She questioned and felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"I understand, C'mon, I think I heard him again!" The little girl urged as she tugged on Paula's hand.

The maid felt a smile tug at her lips before quickly taking the lead like the adult she was. She made her way slowly to the door of the Earl Phantomhive, stopping right outside.

"_S-S…"_

Lizzie narrowed her eyes in anger. "It sounds as though he is begging for him to st-"

"_Sebastian…!"_

Paula pulled back in surprise. Her eyes widened and she stared at the door in disbelief; shock taking over her pretty face. "Did he just…?"

Lizzie blinked and her eyes glared harshly. "Is Sebastian hurting him?! If he is, oh, that butler shall be pierced so many times by my sword…" She threatened as she attempted to push the door open, but Paula quickly stopped her.

"No!" She whispered, her eyes returning to the wooden door. "The… The door is a bit open… I can peek in and see what is happening, my lady. Stay right here."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip worriedly and she watched as Paula slowly peeked into the slightly open door. She watched as a bright red blush overtook the brunette's soft cheeks.

Paula quickly pulled away from the door, before another moan over took the silence.

"_S-Sebastian… H-Harder…"_

Lizzie's own blush over took her face as she bit her bottom lip. A soft, "Oh…" left her lips quietly as a knowing smile settled on her lips. "Ciel has been very busy with Sebastian…" She giggled lightly. "I always suspected…"

A warm and soft hand was placed on her small hip, and another gently tugged her hair backward to pull her into a kiss from behind. She blushed brightly as Paula's hand touched her soft, milky thighs in a smooth motion.

"Now, young lady, may we continue what we were going to begin…?"

**OMAKE**

"Mm, Sebastian-"

"Mhm…?"

"You left the door open a little…"

"Why, it appears I did, my lord."

"…"

Sebastian smirked.

"You damned demon, I'm sure I heard Lizzie…!"

"I'm quite sure it was nothing. Ready for round two?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
